Map:Convoy
The Scenario is a 2-player map available on standard, advanced and expert difficulties. __TOC__ Objectives overview "Through the Stonekin army" *Support the walkers on their path to the Power Shrine until they have destroyed it *Search for the magic charges to fuel the Spell Devices *Control the Elemental Node Crystals to enable the spells in the Devices *Defeat the Stonekin Warlord Walkthrough Deck Recommendations *Nature *Shadow *Fire *Frost Standard Advanced Ok this is my way of doing advance..this guide is for 2nd position of convoy.Summon 4 Nomads (nature) and move north to get ur first powerwell , destroy the stone hurler first and the stonekin rift , 1 stonekin earthkeeper spawns so kill it.After getting ur first powerwell (do not get the monument first) move above the lowest node and u can find 3 power wells. make 1 power well and proceed to the 2 powerwells beside the fire node. destroy the 2 stone hurler and 1 of the stone hurler guarding the fire node. lets assume ur timing is correct and u have time to escape the first wave of the stonekin warrior(charges) Build ur first monu (with the 3 powerwell fully built first). Let the stonekin warriors move away from the node and begin to attack the base.Summon 5 enforcer and 5 rageclaws or more(rogan kayle is optional for more damage).The stonekin warriors should be back after u fully destroyed the base.After defeating the stonekin warriors, move forward and get those 2 wells.(u don't have have activate the node yet.Put 2 enforcer and 2 rage claws at the power wells for incase and send 4nomads , atleast 7 enforcers and rageclaws to the 3rd monu base.It should be easy to destroy. once u got ur 3rd monu, summon 2 magma hurlers at the 2 power wells and get the fire node, summoning 3 tower of flames. Summon 1 juggernaut and move with all ur small troops to the nature node. use stampede of juggernaut to destroy 1 stonekin rift, deepgorge , stone hurler and stone launcher. build 3 tower of flames after defeating the base.Remember to repair ur tower of flames constantly. now send ur juggernaut and those troops if u still have and get ur forth monu .At the same time sending 2 magma hurlers to the 3 power wells. After defeating the 4th monu base, send all ur small troops not including juggernaut to the 3 power wells and with the magma hurler, attack the frost node. u might want to summon a magma fiend or use the unity (nature) spell to prevent those magma hurlers from dying as many stonekin warriors will becoming out. once u got hold of the frost node, build 3 tower of flames. Remember to help those raven walkers by healing and freezing(when u got the healing node make sure u start healing the 5/6 raven walker if 2 player/ if 1 player i suggest healing the 3/4 raven walker). Assuming u destroyed the shrine, send in 6 fire dragon 2 fire worm 2 juggernaut 1 magma fiend or any good 4 orb units and defeat the stonekin warlord. use the spell device to help. u might also want to cast a fire sphere as u have excessive power. Once the stonekin is defeated and flee to the bottom, keep casting inferno as there isn't any cool down time and help mo to defeat.U won convoy Advance Expert Rewards For completing this scenario, players are granted some PvE Experience Points, Gold, and four Upgrade Cards. }} }|Amazon|I|Nature|Oracle|Standard|Blessed}} }|Amazon|II|Nature|Oracle|Advanced|Blessed}} }|Amazon|III|Nature|Oracle|Expert|Blessed}} Scenario Progression Completing this scenario unlocks the following scenarios: Both Map:Ascension and Map:Slave Master are required to open Map:Convoy. Convoy is not required to open the following map in the series, Map:Oracle. Completion of the standard difficulty of Convoy only unlocks Advanced and Expert difficulties of Convoy. Category:PvE Maps Category:The Renegade Campaign Category:2P Maps